elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Brotherhood Initiate
The Dark Brotherhood Initiates are skilled assassins that show up in the Dawnstar Sanctuary after the Dragonborn successfully murders Titus Mede II. There are both male and female versions of the initiate. The Dragonborn can ask an initiate to follow them as a helper, they can follow commands, hold items and so forth. Their default weapon is a one handed dagger. Only one assassin is available at the sanctuary at any one time. (This will not always be the case, as the two have been found in the sanctuary at the same time. It is simply not common for both to be there at the same time, but not unheard of. There should always be two. The female will be working at the cooking station, and the male will be in his room, in the hallway near the master bedroom. ) Multiple Followers See the main article Multiple Followers. Dark Brotherhood Initiate is one of the quest characters that can be exploited to follow the player throughout Skyrim along with a follower of the player's choice. Notes *Dark Brotherhood Initates seem to be unable to be killed. They will just fall to their knees when their health has been depleated and simply get back up even if they are hit over and over again while they're down. *The Initiate will sometimes not equip better armor than their default Shrouded Armor, but will wear other armor. They will also switch to the Ancient Shrouded Armor if given to them. *They will use any weapon given to them, so giving them a bow is a good idea for support. *Initiates seem to be unusable in the Boethiah's Calling quest as sacrificial lambs. They just keep saying "Of course. Right away" when activating "Use" on the Pillar of Sacrifice. *Dark Brotherhood Initiates are the only followers, other than J'zargo, that will level with the Dragonborn above level 50. *When the followers are dismissed or you are sent to jail, they may lose all the equipment given to them - So it is not recommended to give them favorite armor. *Unlike other followers, Initiates will not fire an infinite amount of any one equipped arrow. To get an initiate to use a bow the player must give them an adequate amount of arrows. This makes Initiates inefficient archers. This is untrue for the Xbox version - having only one arrow in their inventroy allows for an infinite amount when shot. *The best possible way to build a dark brotherhood initiate follower in a melee type build is to equip them with light armor that reaches the 567 armor rating barrier and give them forsworn weapon(s) (as these are the only weapons the initiate will dual wield) that are ideally enchanted with absorb health to help keep them on their feet. also enchanting there boots with muffle will increase there ability to remain undetected and not draw attention of enemies the player wishes not to. Quotes {{Quote|Oh but you seem to already have assistance ... surely you mean to remain inconspicuous.|When asking one to follow you when you already have a companion. 2011-11-19_00008.jpg|Female Initiate. 2011-11-19_00009.jpg|Male Initiate. Category:Dark Brotherhood Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Dark Brotherhood Members Category:Dark Brotherhood Members